Drop-in ice bin beverage dispensers are widely used in restaurants. The dispensers have a cabinet which is mounted within a opening in a counter top. An ice bin is insulated from walls of the cabinet. A tower extends upward from the back of the cabinet, and drink-dispensing valves are mounted on the tower. An ice pan under the valves catches excess ice and overflows from the valves as cups are filled with drinks. The tower and drain pan cover the rear of the ice bin and a sliding or rotating door covers the remainder of the ice bin. When the door is raised, ice can be scooped from the ice bin. The bottom of the ice bin is an aluminum cold plate through which beverage cooling pipes pass. The pipes extend downward below the cold plate so that syrup and soda water supply tubes may be connected to ends of the pipes.
Pipes extend upward as drink lines, syrup lines and carbonated water lines, which are connected to mixer valves for mixing the cold syrup with the cold carbonated water when the valves are opened.
Drop-in units have several problems which have long existed. A need for a solution of those problems has long existed without resolution.
One of the important outstanding problems is the supporting of the heavy filled ice bin and cold plate with the trim ring which surrounds the dispenser and rests on the edges of the opening in the counter top.
When the dispenser is removed for refurbishment, inspection or replacement, an installer pushes a screwdriver beneath the trim ring and begins the lifting of the dispenser by prying the trim ring with the screwdriver. The result is a damaged trim ring. Since the trim rim is an integral part of the cabinet it cannot be replaced. A dispenser with a damaged trim ring is often valueless. A problem has long existed in how to keep trim rings flush with counter tops while permitting removal of the dispenser without permanently damaging the trim rings and the dispensers.
Another problem with the drop-in dispensers is the location and positioning of inlet fittings for the cold plate. The inlet fittings have to be accessible for connection to syrup tubes and carbonated water tubes. The accessibility of those fittings makes them susceptible to damage. Often the fittings extend downward or below the base. When fittings terminate downward, tube clamps and tubes project straight downward and may transfer shock or bending pressure to the fittings. When the fittings are positioned near the rear of the base, and when the drop-in dispenser is lifted and tipped backwards for access to the fittings, the fittings are damaged. Bent or split fittings are unrepairable. A single damaged fitting results in the loss of a cooling circuit through the cold plate. Several damaged fittings render the drop-in dispenser inoperative and unrepairable. That problem has long existed. How to provide the fittings in such a way that the danger of damage to the fittings is avoided has been an ongoing problem.
Another problem of long standing with drop-in dispensers is that drains tend to clog.
Another problem of the existing drop-in dispensers is that the tower is connected to the top of the cabinet, making a weak connection between the tower and the cabinet top, and providing a loose tower cabinet joint. Loose tower joints allow accumulation of dirt and allow valve body movement when pushing levers or switches.
Another problem of existing drop-in dispensers is the requirement of tools to disassemble upper parts of the dispensers after they are mounted in place so that the upper parts may be removed for cleaning the ice bin drain tray and cover. The requirement of tools provides difficulty and enlarges time requirements for cleaning.
These and other problems of drop-in dispensers have remained without solution.